CAMBIO DE PAPELES
by mnj2327
Summary: La amistad de Jade con un actor famoso saca lo peor de Beck. ONE-SHOT


CAMBIO DE PAPELES

Una mañana tranquila en HA, todos los chicos se preparaban para sus clases, algunos ensayando otros estudiando, algunos más solo esperando a que iniciaran las clases.

Jade estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libreto de una obra próxima, cuando Cat se sentó frente a ella, a lo que Jade solo la observó levantando una ceja y siguió cómodamente leyendo su libro. De repente Cat dio un grito haciendo que Jade le dedicará una de sus frías miradas.

\- ¡Eres tú Jade! – Gritó con mucha efusividad a lo que la chica gótica solo enarco una ceja esperando a que la pelirroja se explicara.

\- Mira, eres tú con Avan Jogia, que guapo es, verdad Jade

\- A ver, déjame ver – Jade le quito el celular a Cat y efectivamente era una foto de ella con el actor Avan Jogia en donde estaban juntos tocando el piano, viéndose a los ojos, una escena muy romántica

En ese momento llegó Tori corriendo a donde estaban ellas.

\- ¡Enserio eres tú Jade, estas con Avan Jogia! - Grito Tori, a falta de mejor descripción

\- Si, soy yo princesa obviedad – Contesto Jade con sarcasmo

\- Pero, por que estas con Avan - A lo que Jade solo giro los ojos

\- Estamos juntos en clase de piano

\- ¿Estás en clase de piano? Bueno y por qué están muy cerca, parecen muy amigos

\- Somos compañeros en clase de piano, no hay muchos estudiantes, además es famoso claro que me iba a hacer su amiga

\- ¿Y qué opina Beck de esto?

\- ¿Beck?, ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba esa foto en TheSlap, supongo que él tampoco.

Después de eso el timbre sonó y se fueron a clases.

Lo que Jade no sabía era que Beck si había visto la foto, después de todo y, aunque nadie supiera, él estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía en la vida de Jade, no en vano eran novios. En el momento que Beck vio la foto en TheSlap casi pierde la razón, básicamente porque en la foto no solo esta su novia con otro hombre (poco le importa que sea famoso) si no que ambos estaban sentados tocando el mismo piano y se miraban mientras lo hacían. El tipo era famoso, muy bien, pero si era famoso que hacía tomando clases de piano con más personas, que no acaso tiene suficiente dinero para poder contratar a un tutor particular, no tenía que ser la misma clase a la que Jade había comenzado a asistir hace poco. Por más tiempo que observaba la foto menos le gustaba, pudo apreciar que Jade tenía una sonrisa sincera, algo que hace solo con sus amigos de confianza (los cuales son muy pocos) y él actor tenía una flamante sonrisa (aunque como no la iba a tener si tenía la compañía de la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo), desde donde lo vieran y acompañado de todos los títulos de revistas y comentarios, esa era una escena romántica (Jade es muy romántica aunque no lo crean), eso bastaba para que lo foto no saliera de la mente de Beck, y el peor enemigo de un celoso (porque Beck era demasiado celoso aunque lo oculte) era la imaginación.

Las primeras horas no las compartía con Jade y él al haber llegado tarde debido a que se desveló tratando de conseguir mas información de la foto publicada, no permitieron que viera a Jade hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Jade, Cat y Tori ya se encontraban en la cafetería, cuando Andre, Robbie y Beck llegaron con ellas, Beck automáticamente le dio un beso a Jade en la frente y se sentó con ella.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando un grito de Cat los aturdió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunto Tori con una mano en su oído ya que ella estaba a un lado de Cat

\- ¡Avan Jogia publicó la foto en sus redes sociales! La foto donde está Jade y escribió algo

Jade solo enarcó una ceja mientras que Beck (sin darse cuenta) frunció el ceño

\- ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Robbie

Tori le arrebató el teléfono a Cat y leyó en voz alta: -La mejor compañía, oww que romántico- al terminar de decir esto la latina (lo cuál hizo sin siquiera recordar que Jade ya tenía novio) solo atino a mostrarle la foto a Jade y obviamente Beck también lo vería.

Esa maldita foto de nuevo, y el problema era que no solo las revistas hacían sus propias fantasías, si no ahora el mismo Avan ponía sus cursilerías, pero estaba frente a sus amigos no podía expresarse igual que estando solo en su RV (que sería golpeando lo primero que se encuentra, es su manera de liberar su frustración) estando en la escuela no podía dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran.

\- Beck- le hablo André, hasta ese momento se relajó un poco, solo lo volteo a ver y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Yo sinceramente tengo curiosidad, ¿no sientes un poco de celos por todo lo que Avan está haciendo por Jade? – André tenia una mirada sospechosa, tratando de indagar en los pensamientos de Beck, sin embargo, no en vano Beck era un gran actor

\- No tendría por qué, confío en ella.

Dicho eso el timbre sonó y todos se fueron a clases.

Su siguiente clase era Sikowitz, lo que significaba que Beck podría esta tranquilamente con Jade a su lado, pero ese fue un error, el teléfono de Jade no dejo de vibrar durante toda la clase, los primeros mensajes Beck los pudo leer fácilmente ya que Jade estaba recargada en él, eran de ese maldito Avan, mensajes sin sentido, un como has estado, un te veré mas tarde, un te gusta el chocolate, un te gustaría estar en uno de mis videos para redes sociales, puras tonterías, Jade solo se había limitado a contestar 3 mensajes pero eso no evito que el celular no dejará de sonar en toda la clase.

Si bien nunca había demostrado sus celos, esto ya era demasiado, solo Jade sabía de sus tendencias posesivas, y era momento de mostrar porqué nunca lo hacía en público

-Jade, ¿quién te mando tantos mensajes? - preguntó enarcando una ceja, su mirada seria decían lo suficiente

-Avan, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes- A Jade siempre le pareció genial la forma en la que Beck se ponía todo posesivo, la superaba con creces, pero eso a ella no le incomodaba en lo absoluto

\- Si me lo supuse, pero ¿porque dejas te mandé tantos mensajes?

\- Y que propones que haga?, es solo un compañero, además no son tantos mensajes

En ese momento el teléfono de Jade sonó, ella solo sonrío de manera nerviosa, mientras que el lado posesivo de Beck terminaba de salir a flote

\- Y otra vez él – lo dijo a manera de afirmación, con un tono fuerte, estaban al lado del casillero de ella, y él tono que utilizó Beck comenzó a llamar la atención

\- No creo que sea él – dijo ella nerviosa, no era que hiciera nada con el actor, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Beck, pero su lado posesivo, aunque le gustaba, si era de temer

\- ¿Cuál es tu fruta tropical favorita? – Le preguntó ella para desviar la conversación

\- El mango, Jade no puedes dejar que te siga enviando tantos mensajes-

\- Beck, solo es un amigo, o acaso solo por que somos novios ¿no puedo tener amigos? – le contestó ella

\- Claro que puedes tener amigos, pero porque un superfamoso al que todas las chicas consideran guapo y sexy tiene que ser tu amigo, puedes convivir con los chicos de aquí, no lo necesitas – respondió él mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello

\- Beck… - ella quería explicarse, en eso paso André, así que decidió pedirle ayuda

\- André, ven.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – les dijo con una sonrisa

\- Si tu fueras mi novio – le dijo Jade, a lo que André se puso nervioso

\- Excelente forma de empezar – Contesto Beck con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

\- Ya, si fueras mi novio, ¿a ti te molestaría que Avan Jogia me mandará mensajes?

\- La verdad no quiero estar en medio de sus discusiones – Dijo André sinceramente

\- Solo contesta – Le casi grito Jade

\- Que importa lo que diga André – le contesto Beck exasperado

\- Creo que esta vez estaré con Beck – En cuanto André dijo eso Beck se colocó a su lado

\- Pero siempre es bienvenida una opinión, prosigue André – contesto Beck

\- Mira, si mi chica estuviera mensajeándose con un actor famoso y guapo, no estaría muy feliz – En ese momento el teléfono de Jade sonó con un nuevo mensaje

\- Sabes que – empezó Beck, ya cansado de la situación -Ya no puedo más, terminamos

\- Qué, no – dijo André temeroso porque pensó que él había contribuido

\- Qué, Beck no seas infantil e inmaduro – Le dijo Jade

En ese momento Beck se fue hecho una furia

-A ti que te importa si soy infantil o inmaduro, terminamos – Y se fue, dejando a Jade y a André muy desconcertados.

Durante todo el día ya no se hablaron, Jade no trato de buscarlo, era muy infantil lo que estaba haciendo además recapitulando, ella sentía que Beck jamás había hecho algo por su cuenta, si bien siempre cumplía sus caprichos, nunca había actuado por sí mismo, siempre eran por órdenes de ella.

Al día siguiente Tori, Cat, Robbie y Beck estaban en la cafetería esperando a que comenzarán sus clases cuando un hermoso carro deportivo plateado llegó al estacionamiento. Todos voltearon inmediatamente, en el asiento del copiloto Jade se miraba al espejo, mientras que el carro era conducido por el famoso actor Avan Jogia. Se detuvieron y justo antes de que Jade se bajará del coche el actor le dio un beso en la mejilla, mismo que la chica aceptó sin problemas, siendo que ella no era de las mas cariñosas, a excepción de su novio (ahora exnovio)

\- No me molesta que Jade este con Avan Jogia Ok- Les dijo a sus amigos, que regresaron la vista hacia él, Beck continuó.

\- Además, él ni siquiera es tan guapo- lo dijo para tratarse de convencer

Pero Tori se encargó de hacerlo sentir peor

-Bromeas, solo mira lo sexy que es ese hombre, lo has visto sin camisa, tiene un abdomen de infarto- le dijo la latina mientras seguía observando a Jade conversar con Avan

-Además su cabello es fantástico y sus ojos, su mirada es maravillosa- Le comentó Cat

-Y de acuerdo con la lista de actores más sexys de Hollywood, Avan Jogia es el número 1, sin contar que es millonario- contestó Robbie mientras usaba su perapad

El ánimo de Beck ahora estaba por los suelos, de acuerdo con los comentarios de sus amigos, Jade estaba saliendo con un tipo sexy con abdomen de infarto (sin pensarlo se tocó su abdomen que aún no estaba tan desarrollado), con cabello fantástico (pasó una mano por el propio, pero considero que en eso estaban a nivel), una mirada maravillosa, y millonario, como puede competir con eso.

Jade se bajó del carro, varios estudiantes tomaron fotos de la escena, pero ninguna foto se encargo de tomar el poema que era el rostro de Beck, tenia el ceño fruncido y el puño, cerrado fuertemente, sus ojos desprendían pura furia. La única persona que se percato de eso fue Tori, que estaba a un lado de él y la verdad sintió temor.

Jade se bajo del carro, le sonrió al actor, él le regreso la sonrisa y se fue.

Beck que ya no aguanto la escenita se fue dentro de la escuela, no soportaba ver como Jade estaba con otro tipo, por muy famoso que fuera.

En la tarde André estaba tratando de componer una nueva canción para su clase de música, en eso sonó el timbre de su puerta, Beck entró desesperado, ni siquiera espero a confirmación de André, pero él decidió no hacer mucho caso a esto ya que se miraba muy molesto y triste.

\- Que sucedió- le pregunto André mientras se sentaba frente a él

\- Necesito regresar con Jade – le dijo con los ojos rojos, como si quisiera llorar

\- Y ¿ya le dijiste? – le pregunto marcando obviedad

\- Claro que le dije, pero ella dijo que no-

-Te dijo que no, en serio- André estaba realmente sorprendido, no podía creer que Jade hubiera rechazado a Beck

\- Es en serio, no se que le dio ese maldito Avan, pero ayúdame, necesito recuperarla- Beck se miraba realmente desesperado

\- Pero tú sabes como es Jade, no creo que quiera escucharme-

-Claro que te escuchará, Jade te tiene respeto y aunque no lo diga te considera un amigo cercano, no le puedo pedir ayuda a Cat porque es probable que este del lado de Avan, lo mismo con Tori, por favor amigo, ayúdame- Beck se escuchaba sincero

-Esta bien, iré a hablar con ella, pero no te garantizó nada

André fue hasta la casa de Jade, ya había estado ahí varias veces antes, pero jamás había ido solo. Toco el timbre y lo atendió la madre de Jade.

-Hola André, en un momento llamó a Jade- La señora le comentó mientras lo invitaba a pasar

Después de unos minutos Jade llegó con él

-Hola André, ¿qué haces aquí? – El tono de Jade no era molesto ni nada, sino de genuina sorpresa.

\- Pues estoy visitando a una de mis compañeras de escuela (no se atrevió a decirle amiga)

\- OK, y pues a que se debe tu visita- Le dijo ella mientras se sentaban en la sala

\- Pues nada más quería saber como estabas y pues ver si querías regresar con Beck – le dijo sin atreverse a verla a los ojos

\- ¿Regresar con Beck?, él te mando ¿cierto? – Le contestó Jade enarcando una ceja

\- No, no, no, bueno si, pero no, o sea, me dijo que te había dicho que quería regresar contigo, pero que tú le dijiste que no, y pues me pidió ayuda

-André, la verdad no se si quiero regresar con Beck, es decir, se que me cumple todos mis caprichos y me hace caso, pero no recuerdo la última vez que hiciera algo bueno por mi sin que yo se lo pidiera, digo hasta para que me dijera que me ama tenia que preguntarlo y decir por favor, aparte que coquetea mucho con las chicas solo para hacerme enojar

-Vamos, por ejemplo, en tu cumpleaños, ¿no te sorprendió con algo?

-No, le dije que no quería hacer nada y efectivamente no hicimos nada, de hecho me habló para felicitarme hasta en la tarde, enserio André siento que Beck nunca hace nada por mi aparte de lo que le pido y es algo controlador, siempre trata de cambiar mi actitud, sé que no soy buena, pero es quien soy- Jade no se notaba molesta ni nada, estaban platicando normal y eso le agradaba a André, tal vez era como Beck decía y ella lo consideraba un amigo

-Muy bien Jade, y ¿estás saliendo con Avan Jogia? - André tenía que indagar más para ver si Beck aún tenía oportunidad

-No, solo somos amigos, me gusta estar con él, pero solo en plan de amistad- le dijo Jade con mirada sincera

-Bueno, esta bien- André creyó en ella (básicamente porque no tenía motivos para no hacerlo)

Al día siguiente Beck llegó temprano porque no podía dormir, y para que retrasar el sufrimiento.

Cuando llegó André fue básicamente atacado por Beck, lo arrastró al cuarto del conserje, André ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de objetar nada

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaste con ella? - Beck tenía unas ojeras realmente marcadas, su cabello se miraba un poco desaliñado y tenía un gran vaso de café en su mano, se miraba como la vez que tenía el grillo en su RV

\- Si hablé con ella – contestó André aún no sabía como decirle de manera mas suave que Jade no quiere regresar con él

\- ¿Y? ¿Ya tengo novia nuevamente? – Beck con su mirada esperanzada era un problema (sobre todo porque se miraba tan fuera de lugar sobre sus ojeras)

\- No. Jade no quiere regresar contigo – André decidió que lo mejor era no suavizar las cosas e ir directo al grano

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Ya está saliendo con Avan Jogia verdad?

\- No, ella no esta saliendo con el actor, al menos no en modo romántico, ella dice que solo lo ve como un amigo-

\- ¿Y entonces porque no quiere regresar conmigo?

\- Ella comenta que tú jamás has hecho algo bueno por ella por tu cuenta

\- Pero si siempre cumplo con todo lo que ella me dice

\- El problema es que sabe que eres obediente con lo que ella te pide y ese no es el problema, el problema es que no haces cosas por tu cuenta, no eres espontaneo, aparte comentó que coqueteas mucho con las chicas

-No coqueteó- se defendió Beck – Solo soy amable con las chicas.

\- Hermano, para mi lo que tú haces con las chicas no es ser amable, si coqueteas, pero creo que Jade ya se acostumbró a eso, solo es que no eres espontaneo o que no piensas las cosas por tu cuenta – André le dijo tratando de cerrar el tema

\- ¿Y como hago eso? Creo que siempre he estado atento a lo que ella pide, tal vez no le he puesto suficiente atención

\- Mira piensa en algo que te haya dicho que quiere pero que aún no le des, no esperes a que ella te diga cuando lo quiere

Beck se quedó pensando un momento, la verdad no recuerda nada parecido a lo que dijo André, el siempre esperaba pacientemente a las ordenes de Jade para poder consentirla, de pronto su rostro se ilumino, claro que sabe que es lo que quiere Jade.

\- Ya sé, ella una vez mencionó que quería una serenata, pero la verdad en su momento no le creí y ella no volvió a tocar el tema

-Muy bien, tenemos una idea, ahora hay que hacer el plan para realizarla

Durante clases Beck estuvo planeando su serenata, aunque estaba muy distraído ya que Jade se la pasaba en el celular, su oído no dejaba de detectar el sonido de vibración del celular de Jade, porque no se alejo mucho del asiento de ella en las clases, y porque no dejaba de observarla, aunque de vez en cuando ella le dedicara miradas de odio por que la mirada de él era muy intensa, pero a él no lo importaba, estaba molesto y celoso, muy celoso.

Beck era un hombre celoso y posesivo, después de entrar a HA decidió dejar de serlo, pero al momento de hacerse novio de Jade, dejar de ser así no era opción. Jade es una mujer confidente, sabe que es hermosa y talentosa, por lo tanto, es un imán para los hombres, obviamente trata mal a los que no le gustan, y se tiene que tener mucha paciencia con ella porque saca conclusiones fácilmente. Desde siempre Jade ha sido celosa, y en un principio a él le pareció fascinante encontrar a alguien que se comportará un poco como él, pero aún así ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que Beck era en realidad, él jamás tolerará que siquiera le hablen a Jade, sin embargo, como actor debe aparentar, la única que sabe de esto obviamente es ella.

Sonó el timbre y Jade salió a toda prisa, los demás salieron a comer a la cafetería, y justo cuando arribaron, Beck se arrepintió de haber salido.

Avan Jogia estaba recargado en su carro deportivo y Jade hablaba amenamente con él, eso era demasiado para ser ella ya que no suele relacionarse tanto, pero lo que sobrepasó fue ver como el actor sacaba una pequeña cajita y se la entregaba, Jade la abrió y ahogo un grito de felicidad, desde donde estaban los chicos no alcanzaban a ver lo que era el regalo, pero definitivamente le había agradado a la chica, y como muestra de agradecimiento, la siempre ruda Jade dejó ver su lado cariñoso y le dio un abrazo a lo que el chico correspondió tomándola de la cintura. Los nudillos de Beck estaban completamente blancos de la fuerza que estaba poniendo en ellos, sentía que en determinado momento sus palmas iban a comenzar a sangrar.

Tori y Cat no se contuvieron y dejaron escapar un Oww de ternura, sin embargo, la mirada de odio que les dedico Beck fue suficiente para que callaran y observaran la escena en silencio.

Jade sacó lo que tenía la cajita revelando un collar, inmediatamente Beck toco su propio collar con el anillo de promesa en él, anillo que hacia juego con el de Jade, pero que en ese momento no miraba en el cuello de ella.

Avan tomo el collar y le pidió a Jade que se diera la vuelta a lo que la chica accedió inmediatamente, Avan movió un poco el cabello de ella, tocando más de lo necesario a los ojos de Beck, en cuanto quedo listo Jade volteó hacia Avan regalándole una sonrisa y un abrazo, en cuanto los brazos de Avan tomaron la cintura de Jade, Beck sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió, ya no era más el chico calmado que todos conocían en HA, ahora era el monstruo verde que lo atormentaba cada noche derivado de tener a la chica mas linda y perfecta del mundo.

Con unas cuantas zancadas Beck llegó hasta donde el actor estaba abrazando a su chica, tomo a Jade del brazo y la jaló tratando de no lastimarla, la puso detrás de él y en otro movimiento le dio un golpe certero en la quijada al actor, instintivamente Avan llevó una mano a su boca comprobando que tenía un hilo de sangre, inmediatamente regreso el golpe pero fue fácilmente detenido por Beck y le propino otro sin soltarle la mano, sin embargo, Avan lo golpeo en el estomago antes, y así comenzaron a pelear, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Jade, que tardo en reaccionar, trato de separarlos, André corrió lo más rápido posible para detener a Beck, mientras que Jade hacía lo posible por separar a Avan, al final André pudo contener a Beck, aunque muy apenas, Jade se interpuso en el camino de Avan para que no continuará con la pelea.

\- ¿Qué te pasa maldito mocoso?- grito Avan muy enojado colocándose frente a Jade

\- ¡Aléjate de mi novia imbécil! – le grito Beck forcejeando con André

\- Ella no es tu novia, tú la terminaste

\- ¡Ella sigue siendo mía! – Beck se libero del agarre de André, pero ya no se fue en contra del actor

\- Ella no es tuya – Dijo Avan con veneno en su voz

\- Claro que lo es, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, ni tu ni nadie me la podrá quitar – Beck se acercó a donde estaba Jade y la jaló del brazo sin lastimarla, Jade solo se dejó conducir por Beck

\- Ahora largo niño bonito si no quieres que esa poca sangre que tienes en tu boca se convierta en algo peor- Avan solo observó a Jade quien solo le dio un gesto de aprobación para que se fuera

Avan solo lo vio con odio, pero accedió a irse

Una vez que el actor se fue, Jade se soltó del agarre de Beck y cruzó los brazos, los otros chicos decidieron que era el momento de huir si no querían enfrentarse a la furia de Jade West también.

\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que me quedará de brazos cruzados mientras ese actor de quinta te abrazaba, pues no, lo siento pero no, y sabes ni siquiera me importa si sentías algo por él, por que eres mía y no podr…

Jade lo calló con un beso, lo besó el suficiente tiempo como para que se calmará

\- ¿Me amas otra vez? – le dijo Beck tomándola de las manos y observándola como niño inocente

\- Quién dijo que deje de hacerlo – Le dijo ella sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que Beck sabía era solo de él.


End file.
